Network services enable users to interact with various objects. For example, a social networking system allows users to designate other users or entities as connections (or otherwise connect to, or form relationships with, other users or entities), contribute and interact with their connections, post media or commentary, use applications, join groups, list and confirm attendance at events, invite connections, and perform other tasks that facilitate social interaction. External applications also use the services of a social networking system to allow authenticated users to incorporate some of the above social interactions with use of the external applications. Similar interactions are a part of the user experience within other network services.
Representations of these user interactions are displayed in a graphical user interface, e.g., in the form of a user, the user's action, and an object the user has acted upon. Other users create feedback with regard to these user interactions within the social networking system. For example, a first user may take an action indicate that she listened to a song. A second user may see a representation of the first user's action and indicate that the second user likes that the first user listened to the song. The second user's feedback is specific to the first user's action, in contrast to the second user generally liking the song, the artist singing the song, etc.